Christmas To Remember
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Troy has been at the police academy for a year and is now coming home. Gabriella Bolton does not know her husband is coming home. Also Troy is in for a surprise when he gets home. Will Troy and Gabriella have a Christmas To Remember?


**Chapter 1**

Troy was glad he was done with the police academy. Troy could not wait to get back home to his wife Gabriella. Troy had missed his wife alot,while he was at the police academy. Troy did not know his wife had a surprise for him. So he continued his drive home.

Mean while Gabriella was missing her husband Troy and could not wait for him to be back home. Gabriella went to check on their baby boy Chase. She went in to the nursery and over to the crib. She saw that Chase was still sleeping and walked back out of the room. Gabriella carried the baby monitor down stairs with her. She went to the kitchen to get some thing to drink.

Gabriella then left the kitchen and went to the living room. She sat down on the couch and put the tv on. Gabriella found some thing to watch on the tv. A few minutes later she had stop watching the tv and was lost in her thoughts. Gabriella thought about the day that she had found out she was pregnant with Chase. She was also thinking about how she was going to tell her husband about their son Chase.

A few minutes later Troy arrived at home and parked his car. He turned his car off and got out of it. Troy went to the back seat of the car and got his bags. He shut the car door and locked the car up. He walked up to the house and open the door. Troy went in to his house and shut the door. Troy went upstairs to the master bedroom and set his bags down in the chair. Troy went back down stairs and went to the living room.

Gabriella was so busy in her thoughts, that she did not notice her husband coming in to the living room. Troy walked in the living room and saw his wife sitting on the couch. He went over to his wife and notice that she was lost in her thoughts. Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and then saw her husband standing in front of her. Troy said to his wife that he was home now. Gabriella got up off the couch and went in to her husbands arms. Troy lean down a kissed his wifes head.

Gabriella looked up at her husband and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. A few minutes later they pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy said merry christmas to his wife and she said it back to him. Gabriella then said to her husband that she has some thing to tell him. Troy asked his wife what she had to tell him. Gabriella was getting ready to tell her husband Troy about their son Chase. Gabriella said to her husband do you remember the last time you and i made love , before you left for the police academy.

Troy told his wife that he remembers the last time they made love, before he left for the police academy. Gabriella then said to her husband that a month after he had left for the police academy, that she had found out she was pregnant. Troy could not believe what she was telling him. Chase then woke up crying in his crib. Gabriella heard their son crying and told her husband she would be right back.

Troy looked at the christmas tree and then went to sit down on the couch. Troy knew he was going to be the best dad. Gabriella went in the nursery and over to the crib. She picked Chase out of the crib and took him to the changing table. Gabriella changed Chase's diaper and then took him down stairs. Gabriella went to the living room with Chase. Troy saw his wife and child come in the living room.

Gabriella went over to her husband and said to him that i would like you to meet your son Chase Troy Bolton. Gabriella asked her husband if he wanted to hold his son Chase. Troy told his wife he would love to hold his son Chase. So she put Chase in her husbands arms. Troy went to sit down on the couch with his son. Troy looked up at his wife and told her that their son was beautiful. Gabriella asked her husband if he wanted to feed their son. Troy told his wife he would love to feed their son.

Gabriella told her husband that she was going to get a bottle for him. So she went to the kitchen and got a bottle out of the refridgerator. She then took the top off the bottle and put it in the microwave to warm it up. She took out of the microwave and put the top back on. Gabriella shook the bottle and then tested it to make sure it was at the right temperature. She then left the kitchen and went to take the bottle to her husband. She went in the living room and over to her husband.

Troy did not see that his wife had come back in the living room. Gabriella sat down next to her husband and gave him the bottle. Troy took the bottle from his wife and gave it to his son. Chase drank his bottle and looked at his daddy. Troy said to his wife that this was the best christmas gift. Gabriella said to her husband that him being home is the best gift too. So Gabriella watched her husband feed their son.

Troy watch his son drink his bottle. A few minutes later Chase was done drinking his bottle and was now getting burped. Gabriella took the empty bottle to the kitchen and washed it. She put the bottle in the dish rack to dry. She went back to the living room and sat back down next to her husband. Gabriella watched her husband talk baby talk to their son. Troy then looked over at his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips. They pulled a way from the kiss and looked at their son.

Gabriella saw that Chase was going to sleep in her husbands arms. Troy looked down at his son and saw that he had fallen a sleep. Troy told his wife that he was going to take their son back upstairs and lay him down in the crib. Gabriella watch her husband take their son Chase upstairs. Gabriella went over to the christmas tree to fix the branch. Gabriella left the living room and went to the kitchen to make some thing to eat. Troy came back down stairs and went to the kitchen.

Troy went over to his wife and asked her what she was making for dinner. Gabriella told her husband that she was making fried chicken, mash potatoes and corn for dinner. Troy told his wife that it sounded good. Gabriella asked her husband when he starts working at the police station. Troy told his wife that he will be starting work at the police station after New Years. Troy grabbed a bottle of water out of the refridgerator. Troy opened the bottle of water and took a drink of it.

A few minutes later Gabriella told her husband that dinner was ready. So they dished their food up and then went to the table. They sat down at the table and ate their dinner. Gabriella had finished eating her dinner and was now looking at her husband. Troy knew his wife was looking at him. Troy finish eating his dinner too. They took their dishes to the kitchen. Troy helped his wife wash the dishes.

Gabriella left the kitchen and went upstairs to check on their son Chase. She went in the nursery and over to the crib. Gabriella saw that their son was still sleeping and so she left the nursery. She went to the master bedroom to change her t-shirt. Troy had finished washing the last of the dishes. He left the kitchen and went to see what his wife was doing. Troy went upstairs and to the master bedroom. Troy saw his wife looking for a t-shirt. He went up behind his wife and turned her around.

Troy took his wife in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella responded back to the kiss her husband was giving her. Troy picked his wife up and took her over to the bed. Troy laid his wife down on the bed and then climbed up on top of her. Troy and his wife started taking each others clothes off. Before long they were in their bed making love. After they had finished making love for the second time, they laid next to each other.

Troy and his wife did some talking, while catching their breaths. Gabriella told her husband that she is happy to have him home. Troy said to his wife that he is happy to be home with her and their son. Troy and Gabriella gave each other a kiss good night. Troy and his wife knew that this christmas would be one that they would remember.

The End

Please Review!

A/N I had plan to post this one shot hsm story up on Christmas Day, but it took me a little bit longer to get it edited.


End file.
